Summer with Justin
by Foreverrr. And. Alwayss
Summary: Alexis Sparks moves back to her hometown right when Justin Bieber ends his tour there. Shes stuck hanging out with Bieber for the summer when they dont get along. She refuses to give the singer special treatment.. What happens when she starts to fall BAD?
1. Chapter 1

Once words are spoken, they cannot be taken back. No matter how hard you try. You can be forgiven for them or they might be forgotten, but they will always be out there..

It's a crazy story, about how the whole entire teenage girl population came to hate _me_, Alexis Sparks. And also much more than that. But it started off innocent. It all started somehow when i moved back to my hometown, New York, to live with my older sister Lucy and her baby. A week after was summer vacation, and my best friend Natalie was to come stay with me for a month.

I looked at Natalie, who was already crying her big brown eyes out. I sighed.

"You always wanted to go to New York, right? Think of it as a vacation," I told her. She cried harder. At seventeen years old, she's one year older than me and any sane person would think i'm the older one here.

"School's not gonna be the same without you!" She screamed. "We only have a week left," I reminded her.

She was bawling. I mean, alot of people told me they were gonna miss me and to come visit. But Natalie is the only one that cried for me. You might find it sweet... Until you're actually there.

My dad stuck his head inside the door of my room. "What's dying in here?" His eyes drifted over to Natalie sprawled across my bed and he froze. "I think i just heard the phone ring," He muttered and backed out. I groaned and plopped down on the bed too, rolling my eyes.

There was boxes all around my room, mostly everything packed away. I decided to leave the sheets and pillows on my bed, since Lucy would have some for me down there.

"Crying's not going to help." I kneeled down beside the bed and put my face in front of hers and raised up her dark black hair so i could see her face. "I should be crying, i'm the one leaving behind my dad and little sister and all my friends." I smiled and made a goofy face at her, crossing my eyes. Natalie couldnt help but smile.

"So how can you be so happy!" She stood up and stomped her foot. At least she wasn't crying. "Because i know i'm going to see you and talk to you _all_ the time. And we're going to have the coolest summer vacation ever.. In New York!" I answered.

A huge grin spread across her face, and she jumped up and down excitedly. I tossed her a box of tissues. "Go look in the mirror." I knew she would freak.

I watched her walk into my bathroom and literally fell on my bed laughing when i heard her shriek. Her black bangs were wet from tears, her eyeliner running down her face, her brown eyes red and puffy. Yet somehow she still managed to look really pretty.

"I look terrible!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom, still giggling. "You're beautiful, even when you are a mess," I laughed. She tossed a washcloth at my face and slammed the door, trying to hide the fact that she was laughing too. It didn't work.

* * *

I had trouble sleeping that night. I kept reminding myself that instead of boarding the bus to go to school like everybody else the next morning, my dad would be driving me to the train station so i could be on my way to New York. And the emptiness in my room made me ache to the bone. All my stuff was already crammed into the car.

I checked my phone for texts, but ignored them anyways. Set my alarm clock, prayed, and then rolled over in bed the rest of the night.

* * *

The train ride was long and boring. I spent my time on my laptop, texting, listening to my ipod, sleeping, or eating. I had some conversations with neighbors when it got so boring it was unbearable, but they were brief and pointless.

When i arrived at the station in New York, Lucy was waiting there for me clutching a carseat that carried my beautiful eight month old nephew, Matthew. Lucy was twenty-eight, but she look seventeen. She's short and really thin. She has long brown hair, big gray blue eyes, and tan skin. She hadn't changed much.

I squeezed Lucy and kissed Matthew on the cheek, then went to wait for my stuff.

"How was the train ride?" She asked. "It's more boring than math class." I grinned at her when she laughted lightly.

I grabbed my things as they came out, then followed her to the parking lot and to her car. She settled Matt in, then helped me cram my things into her car. "You have alot of things," she moaned.

"Do i still have to go to school this week?" I whined on the car ride to my new home.

"No, it really is pointless. I'm not enrolling you for four days. You'll go when school starts back up again."

"Yes!" I exclaimed and turned around in my seat and started talking baby talk to Matthew. He giggled the whole way home.

I immediately unpacked and got everything situated in my new room. I could be a very organized person, and it's better than waiting until later. Now i knew where everything was.

I grabbed a bag of ranch Doritos and took it to my room. I turned on the radio, and Justin Bieber was on. I rolled my eyes, probably twice, but i liked his music. So i sang along a little and then turned off the radio when it was over and played music on youtube. I worked on decorating my walls with framed photographs and posters while texting the friends i won't get to see very much at all anymore.

When i got tuckered out enough, I changed into my polkadot pajama pants and a tank top, and pulled my brown hair up into a sloppy bun.

My mind was racing. I haven't been here since i was a child. The last time i seen this place was only a year or two after i last seen my real mother...

I walked to the window and pulled the curtains to the side. My room is on the second story, but it's not that far up at all. I could climb out if i wanted to. This is a different house, but the same neighborhood. And nothing has really changed about it. The houses look the same, the green grass, the trees we used to climb. Everything is still here. I couldn't see the house we had lived in from my window, it was a few blocks down. But i'm also not sure that i want to see it. I have pictures..

Something made me glance down to the street, maybe the fact that i felt a pair of eyes on me. A blonde headed boy walking his dog was looking at me. He saw me see him, and smiled and waved. I barely waved back. He did have a nice smile. He started walking again, but i seen him glance over his shoulder once to see if i was still there.

I decided to return to bed and try to get some much needed sleep. The next day i'll walk around and hopefully the memories wouldn't flood my brain all at once.

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I checked the time and date on my cell phone. Three more days until Natalie would come! I was so excited.

I walked down stairs and greeted my sister. Matthew was in his jumparoo. I kissed him and tickled his little feet before getting me a bowl of cereal.

"So i need you to watch Matt today while i go job hunting." Lucy looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay, but i'm gonna go walking around in the neighborhood and maybe in town." I said while pouring milk in my frosted flakes. I seen her hesitate though. "I'll have my cell phone," I added.

"Okay, just be careful. And take his diaper bag. Don't go too far." She said. I nodded and took a spoonful of flakes. She grabbed her purse, looked in the hallway mirror to check her hair and makeup, then kissed me on the forehead.

"Don't get into trouble on your first day here." She said, her eyes staring into mine. I looked away.

"I never do.." I trailed off, 'cause when i really think about it, i always am getting into some sort of trouble. But i don't mean to...

"Maybe not purposely, but you do. Just be careful." She kissed me again, then said her goodbyes to Matt and was out the door. I lost my appetite, and i had no clue why. I ate the rest of my cereal anyways, because i don't like wasting food. I can be very opinionated also, but never judgmental.

I picked up Matthew and carried him to my room. I laid him on the bed and put pillows on either side of him so he wouldnt roll right off. I got dressed into a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt. I scrunched my hair and did my makeup. I love summer.

I took Matthew to Lucy's room and changed his diaper, then picked out a cute pair of dark blue jeans and a little shirt to match. He was so cute!

I decided not to take the stroller, i haven't held him since around when he was first born. So I wanted to carry him everywhere.

I didn't plan to go anywhere in particular, i just started walking. And a few doors down, i seen the same dog that boy was walking yesterday in the fenced back yard. It was a yellow lab, and it looked big enough to jump the fence. The garage door to the house was open, and inside there was a sofa, a flat screen tv, some kind of game system (probably xbox), and a mini refridgerator.

I didn't realize i was staring until i heard someone say "Hey!" behind me. I whipped around and saw that boy. His blonde hair fell into his face, damp with sweat. His tan skin also glistened with sweat. He wore basketball shorts and a shirt cut off at the sleeves. He held a football in one hand. He smiled.

"I... I know i probably look like a complete creeper right now, but... But.." I trailed off. I had no excuse. I had no clue why i was looking inside this boy's garage.

He raised an eyebrow. "But.. ?"

"..I don't know. Got curious?" I sighed. He laughed a little bit.

"I'm Jason." He wiped a sweaty hand on his shorts and held it out. I shook it.

"Alexis. And this is my nephew, Matthew." I held him up, and Jason smiled.

"He's cute. What school do you go to?" He asked. I thought for a second.

"Actually.. I'm not sure. I just moved here. I'll be going to school here next year though." I told him thoughtfully.

"That's why i haven't seen you around.. How old are you?" He asked. "Sixteen."

"Seventeen. I'll definitely see you around." He said, looking at me with beautiful dark blue eyes. I had blue eyes too, only mine were light. He had the whole get up, the skater boy blonde hair that fell into his eyes, and the blue eyes to go with it.

I have blue eyes and brown hair that falls half way down my back.

As i looked at him, i just knew he was a popular dude. Girls had to fall all over him. He was down to earth, really nice, and easy to talk to. If looks made you famous, him and Justin Bieber would be at war. They looked similar, the shaggy hair and big eyes, but yet they were complete opposites at the same time.

I didn't have a problem with that kid, Bieber, like almost everybody else did but only because i didn't know him. But i didn't necessarily like him either. I was into his music, though. And that was it.

"Yo, Jason!" His friend called him a little ways down the street. He was wanting him to throw the football. Jason ignored him. I looked down at my feet, then back up at him.

"Welll, i should get going. See ya around." I waved and walked away, not waiting for him to wave back. I decided to skip walking around the neighborhood. I was in a good mood, and i needed to avoid seeing my old house, my old sanctuary, the place i grew up..

I walked into town and headed for Wegmens, the whole time that kid was stuck in my head.. I stopped by the bathroom to change Matt's diaper. I looked around for a little bit, read some magazines, checked out their makeup and hair stuff. Then i decided to buy some Vitamin Water for the walk back.

I was waiting in line, and i started looking at the magazines, books, and newspapers they had on the shelf next to the line along with all the candy. One thing in particular caught my eye. I picked up the local newspaper. It had a huge picture of Justin Bieber. I scanned the paragraphs quickly.

Basically, he was coming to New York to do his last show before he goes on vacation for a while. In NEW YORK! Where i am at! My eyes popped and my mouth dropped. And No, Not because i was excited. Because i wished this wasn't happening. Natalie claims she's in love with him and talks about him 24/7. His music is all she really listens to. She's so obssessed, it's scary.

But what really got me and made me wish i hadn't came until after next week, is that almost every other teenaged girl is obssessed with him too. Do you know what that means? New York is going to get really crazy with the girl residents, and people traveling here for the show.

Oh boy.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk home was silent, except for the occasional baby talk coming from Matt. I was thinking the whole way home, something i didn't exactly hate, yet i didn't enjoy either. Most people are haunted by their thoughts; What happened in the past, what may happen in the future, or What they should've done in any given situation yet didn't. You think about the many questions that nobody could answer for you, or maybe you don't have the guts to ask.

Well, i answer my own questions.

I get haunted by my thoughts too. Mostly my past does the haunting. Don't get me wrong, I know i'm not exactly normal, but i see myself as no different from anybody else.

I know i tend to ramble alot, so just stay with me here.

So i was a block from home and i was still wondering why Lucy has not told me about.. Well... _Him_. I told myself she forgot, and was happy with that answer. It was gonna be crazy, considering the fact every teenage girl _loves_ him. Except me.

It's impossible to love someone you don't know. Especially for me. Someone who doesn't even believe in love. Unless love is tricking the other person and using them to get what you want, hurting them in the long run. If love was real, then who would want it anyways? It's cold and it's causes a hell of a lot of pain.

I hadn't realized i was staring down at the picture of that dumb smiling teen heartthrob until i knocked into somebody and went flying backwards. I landed on my back, clutching my baby nephew to my chest so i took all the impact and he didn't feel a thing. The newspaper flew through the air and landed in the middle of the road.

"What the hell?" I cursed, pulling myself back up.

"I'm so sorry!" It was a girl, but i didn't bother looking at her or saying anything to her until i was completely off the ground. Then i looked at her.

She was staring at me apologetically, traces of concern really in her big green eyes. They were beautiful. She had long blonde hair flowing down her back, and it made her green eyes pop out even more. She wasn't exactly a cake face, it didn't look like she was even wearing foundation at all, but she used a TON of eye makeup.

So basically, this girl that looked my age, was stunning. I felt odd and plain standing next to her. And not to mention, she was taller than me. Ugh. Not too much taller, but still taller. I'm 5'2, and I do not think of myself as short at all. I feel pretty tall. But ALL my friends say i'm short. It's crazy.

Her legs looked miles long and were so tan, compared to how pretty white mine are. I only had a little tan. She wore denim shorts like me, a t-shirt, and a zip-up sweater. I wondered why she wore a sweater in the middle of summer, during the day, at 90 degrees. She probably had a medical condition, i told myself.

"It's okay." I said quickly, and she picked up my newpaper for me before i could object.

"Oh, you're a Bieber fan?" She asked, smiling. She had white, straight teeth.

I felt like punching something. Does every living, breathing girl have to be a Justin fan?

"Absolutely not." I answered, sticking out my tongue as if i was disgusted. Then i paused. "Are you?"

"Yes! He's so hot. I'm just not a crazy, obssessed fan." She answered. I laughed a little. At least i knew that if he was to come walking up right now, she wouldn't trample me to get to him.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Ella. Yours?"

Such a pretty name compared to mine.. "Alexis."

"Where do you live? We could hang out some time." She smiled really big, and i was suprised. She looked like she would be the captain of a cheerleading squad. Wasn't she supposed to be devoting her time to partying every single night?

I pointed at my house. She grinned immensly.

"I live next door. Guess i'll be seeing you around?" She asked. I winced like i had been punched, yet i also felt a burst of happiness explode in my chest for some reason. I was starting to know people here.

"Wait.. You don't party every night, do you?" I asked, then cursed myself for having a big mouth and not being able to shut up.

"Um, no. I don't party at all." She looked at her feet, and then started walking away. She was beautiful, but i could tell she had little to no self-confidence. Maybe she wasn't captain of the cheerleading team..

I debated on whether to ask her to come over or not, but i remembered i had to talk to Lucy. Her car was in the driveway, so i knew she was home. I let Ella go home, and i did the same.

"Hey, Lexy, how was your day?" Lucy sang from the kitchen. A mouth watering smell filled my nose. I walked in and saw her cooking pancakes.

"Pancakes?" I asked, curious.

"Yes, hon. I know they're you're favorite." She set down her spatula, swooped Matt out of my arms and kissed him on the head. She held him for a few minutes and then put him in his jumparoo.

"For breakfast..." I trailed off, not really caring. I loved them either way. I shrugged, grabbed one, buttered it and then drowned it in syrup. Then i stopped dead in my tracks. I picked up the newspaper and held it in her face.

"What is this?" I asked her. She grinned, ear to ear.

"Well, baby, it looks like Justin's coming to town!" She said in her sing-song voice.

"You didn't tell me, Whyyyy?.."

"Oh, crap! Since you know now.. I was saving it for a suprise!" She laughed at herself and pulled out four tickets. My eyes almost popped out of my head. She took it as i was suprised and i loved it.

"I don't even like Justin Bieber!"I screamed, mostly by accident. There goes my big mouth again. Traitor.

Lucy's face fell, i could've sworn i heard it hit the floor.

"I mean, i like his music, so thank you so much for the tickets!" I faked a high-pitched happy voice, and smiled a little. I dared my mouth to betray me again.

She looked happy on that note.

"Why four tickets?" I asked, starting to eat my pancakes, even though i lost my appetite.. Again!

"Well see, i got it for you, me, Natalie, and another friend of your choice. But i forgot Matt has a doctors appointment, and i don't want to leave in the middle of the concert just for that.. So you have to find two people to go with you! And i got backstage passes too, so these we're very expensive. Don't waste them." She winked at me.

I almost threw up. Backstage passes? She must've bumped her head! Plus two more people? I didn't know anybody here!

I gulped down my pancakes and orange juice, then went up to my room. I stretched, and winced. My back was killing me from when it hit the concrete. I turned on the tv for the noise, it was too quiet.

Then i got on twitter and logged onto facebook on a different tab. I barely knew how to use twitter, but i got one right before i left because Nat _begged_ me to. She said i _absolutely need _to post everything that went on in my life on twitter, so she'd be updated from what felt like a zillion states away; but it was really only four. I call her my very own and personal paparazi.

She even had my tweets set up to get sent to her cell phone, along with Justin Bieber's.. But i had forgotten about that when i tweeted about the concert.

_Looks like i'm gonna hafta go to a Bieber concert. Lets hope it ain't lame.._ I tweeted, and then copied it and posted it as my status on facebook.

My phone buzzed and a (1) popped up on my twitter screen. I clicked over. The Bieber kid replied.

_Haha, we'll make sure it ain't lame, just for you (;_

I felt like barfing. I thought about telling Nat, but she'd have a heart attack. I also decided against tweeting him back, it would just encourage that poor little boy. Even though i think he's older than me? Oh well.

I scrolled through the list of people following me. It was only 800 people, mostly people from my old school. And i followed them as well. Then i stopped. Justin Bieber. He follows me? I don't follow him!

I shut my laptop.

Who was i gonna take to the concert? Arghhh! Oh, i know.. I could take Ella. Hope Nat doesn't get jealous..

I had two windows on each side of my room. One overlooking the front of the house, and the other looking towards the house next to us. I didnt know whose room was across from mine, but i shrugged and tried it anyways. I pulled open my window, and started to toss erasers at the window on the house next to mine.

I tossed about ten erasers before it finally opened. I was so relieved it turned out to be Ella. I hadn't realized i was holding my breath until i calmed down. Ella stuck her head out, her long golden hair hanging out the window and blowing in the breeze.

"Yo! Ella, over here!" I yelled and tossed an eraser at her head. Oops. Wasn't thinking.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her head but started laughing uncontrollably.

"Elllaaa!" I stomped my foot, growing impatient.

"Yes?"

"Wanna come to a concert with me?" I asked her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess.. Justin Bieber. Only girl i know that dislikes him miraculously turns into a crazed fan in over five minutes of holding a newspaper with a picture of him on it?" She said. I could tell she was joking but my cheeks still turned red with anger. I couldn't help but laugh, though.

"Nooo, Only girl you know that dislikes him sister bought her a bunch of tickets that she didn't want nor asked for and now she has to find two other people to drag along and be tortured along with her. Congratulations, you are a chosen one." I corrected her. She burst out laughing and had to catch herself before she fell out the window.

"Alright, i guess." She giggled.

"And Justin tweeted me." I stated, twirling my wavy brown hair around my finger.

"Really? I've been following him forever and it never happened!" She giggled, but actually seemed suprised. What, is it that hard to get that spoiled brat to notice you? Pshh.

I shrugged and winked at her. A yellow cat came up behind her and Ella swooped it up.

"Awww, what's it's name?" I shrieked in excitement.

"Ben." She smiled and kissed it's head.

**ELLA'S POV**

"I had a black cat that i named Twinkle Toes back home! I called it Toes, but my dad and little sis tends to call her Twinkles." She beamed proudly at me, her hands on her hips.

"Why Twinkle Toes?" I asked her.. This girl really confused me. First, she actually started talking to me. Then she inivited me to my first concert! I get the impression that she actually likes me, and that we could be friends.. It's shocking. She's so confident and cool.

"Because i just wanted to." She shrugged. She kneeled down next to her window and began twirling her brown hair again. I think she does that without realizing she's actually doing it. She stared off in space for a minute, and her big blue eyes were so pretty. They were dark blue around the edges and a light blue inside. If i snapped a picture right there, it would've looked like a picture i cut out of a magazine.

"Black cats are bad luck!" I called across the space between our houses to her window. She shrugged again, coming back to reality.

"I don't believe in bad luck. I believe in stupid people getting themselves into stupid situations though." She said, and smiled a little smile at me. Alexis seemed so sure of herself. She seemed to have an answer to everything. I liked that about her. She made you feel... Good. Just being around her.

"Where is it now?" I asked. I hoped i wasn't being annoying, but she seemed so distant and i was trying to start a conversation.

"I left Toes behind for my little sister. She didn't want me to go, it was the least i could do..." She trailed off.

"Left her behind where?" I was curious. She looked at me for a few minutes. Really looked at me. She looked at me like i was actually a person. Not some anti-social slut, not some freak, not some idiot, or (in a guy's mind) not just another babe to have sex with. She looked at me as an individual, as a friend.

She motioned to her room with her head, her chocolate bangs falling into her blue eyes. "Come on over. I'll tell you."

I held up a finger then shut my window and put down Ben. I checked the time, _He_ wouldn't be home for another two hours. I pulled my sweater back on, and headed for her house.

I knocked on the door, and it flew open. Alexis took me by the arm and guided me up to her room. We sat on her bed, and she stared me down with her brilliant blue eyes.

Then she opened up. She told me about when she used to live in Kentucky, but she was born and originally is from here. She talked about her many friends, but her best friend being Natalie, a very crazed Bieber fan that has ADHD. She talked about her school. She talked about her dad, little sister, and cat. Then she talked about leaving everything behind to come here to live with her older sister and nephew, so she can help her sister get by. I think thats pretty kind.. Not that i have anything worth staying here for, but if i did, i don't know if i'd be able to give it all up just like that like she did.

In reality.. I would leave here in a heartbeat. Well, i would like too. But i'm a gutless fish. That's what i remind myself. Normally, thinking about this would make me depressed.. But when i'm around Alexis, i'm nothing but happy and all smiles.

Funny thing is, Alexis _talked_ to me about everything, She didn't once _complain_. This girl seemed to have left basically her whole life behind, and she didn't complain at all. That's another thing i liked about her. She realizes that no matter how much you do it, complaining isn't going to fix your situation. And neither will crying..

She has real common sense.

I watched her apply chapstick to her lips, even though they were perfectly soft. I raised an eyebrow.

"Habit. I get chapped lips bad in the winter, so i use chapstick alot all the time now." She explained in sync to my expression.

"So what about your mom?" I wondered out loud. It got quiet. The only noise i heard was her chapstck lid snapping back on. She looked down at her crossed legs. Her eyes turned an icy blue, but she didn't look sad, nor mad or upset..She was expressionless. But i could tell she didn't want to talk about that subject.

I opened my mouth to change the subject at the same time she looked up and gave me her crooked half smile.

"She's..around. Hey, you thirsty?" She asked. I shrugged. "Coke?" She asked and i nodded. She came back with my coke and a vitamin water for her.

"I'm obssessed with these." She smiled. "So you and Natalie are the only ones that really know pretty much anything about me." Her crooked half smile appeared again.

"What about your other friends?" I asked.

"They're aquaintances." She shrugged, taking a sip of her vitamin water.

_And i'm not?_

I couldn't help but smile at that thought.

I arrived home that night right before _He_ pulled in the driveway. I was definitely relieved. I went in my room, hopefully if i stayed in here he would leave me alone. I blasted my radio so he knew i was home. I couldn't wait, two more days and he would leave to go visit his mom in California. Leaving me to myself.. Finally.

I pulled off my sweater and looked down at my arms.. There they were. A reminder of how much life sucked. As if _He_ wasn't a big enough reminder. But there they were, the scars of cuts i had once made on my arms, destroying my beauty and haunting my life.

I didn't want to do it anymore. I was sick and tired of it all. But as long as i was around _Him_, I had to. It kept me from going crazy. It was my only way out. My eyes started to water. It seems all i ever do is cry. When all i really want is to be happy.

I was happy with Alexis today. That was the first time i have ever felt that way in forever. But it's not like it'll last. She probably didn't even like me. If she did, then she'll find out about my scars or how much of a freak i am, and she'll turn her back on me too. Just like everyone else.

I heard a crash, and then little pieces of something hitting the floor downstairs. A beer bottle had broken, no doubt. I snapped back into reality, and i turned off my lights, then curled in a ball on my bed and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALEXIS'S POV**

I usually never get up before the sun does, but that morning, I jumped out of bed faster than you can say up. I checked my clock, and it was four in the morning. I couldn't even sleep, just tossed and turned.

Why so enthusiastic, you might ask? Natalie is coming!

I took a shower, then scrunched my hair. I shook my head in disapproval, then i wet my hair and blow dried it. After, i curled my hair. My nose scrunched up in disgust. Nah. I straightened my hair, and shook my head again. Too plain. I curled my hair slightly, so it looked a little bit more than wavy, and decided on that. I squirted a bit of hairspray on it and smiled.

I usually don't wear makeup unless i have alot of time to do it, And i do have alot of time. So i applied the usual. No too much, just some eyeliner on the top and mascara. Maybe some eye shadow, but i didn't feel like wearing eye shadow. I put on my usual chapstick, and then fruity lipgloss on top of it.

I rumaged through my drawers and closet of clothes. Funny how i have way too much clothes, yet i still have trouble finding something to wear.

I decided on dark jean shorts, torn at the pockets and a Kentucky t-shirt. Nothing fancy. And i don't wear white, ever. It gets dirty too easily and you can't keep white clothing too long without it fading to gray.

I slipped on blue flip-flops and grabbed my cell phone, a book, and headed downstairs. I went outside and sat on the porch steps.

It was still dark, the pretty yellow stars shining upon half the world. I layed down on the big patch of grass that i call my front yard. Too keep myself from thinking too much, i began to read.

It felt like minutes later, but really it was hours later, I woke up to a red van pulling in my driveway. I sat up, the book falling off my face and the sun blinding me, then looked around drowsily. Realization hit me. I had fallen asleep! I jumped up and ran as fast as i could. Natalie jumped out of the van and we hugged while jumping up and down and screaming at the top of our lungs. Her mom rolled her eyes and smiled, then hugged me when we were done.

We grabbed her things, said goodbye to her parents and i showed her around the house. We talked all day, catching up. I even told her about the Bieber concert, and she flipped out on me. She's convinced she is in love with him.

She says their first date is going to be at her favorite ice cream shop, and he's gonna give her a dozen roses made out of chocolate. She also thinks their honeymoon will be in Ireland, and he'll take her there on his private jet. She's lame.

Well, I wish her luck. She's a dreamer, and i admire that!

"I missed you!" I hugged her tightly. "I missed you too, so much!" She gushed. Then she put on her Justin Bieber cd, and i smacked her upside her head.

"Go unpack your stuff." I ordered, pointing to the door. She grunted, then marched out the door and into the guest room, rubbing the back of her head the whole way.

After she was done unpacking and i gave her sheets for the bed and stuff, i walked into the room she was staying in and looked around. It looked good. Neat and clean. The boxes were finally gone!

I took my phone out and tweeted.

_Natalie's here! Broke the news to her about the concert.. Oh yeaaah, I know Bieber's #1 fan. She's deff one of a kind! She's gonna make my summer awesome._

I looked over at Nat and smiled as her phone vibrated and she read what i just tweeted. Her thumbs began moving.

_Alexis is amazing! Lex, I love you, your my best friend forever 3_

I laughed when i read her tweet. Then my phone vibrated. I looked down.

_Really? I'd like to know my number one fan too (; _

Just tweeted back to me, AGAIN! I looked at Nat, and realized i forgot to tell her that Bieber keeps trying to talk to me on twitter.. I know she's gonna flip out worse than the concert news.

I looked up from my phone and saw her staring at me out of curiousity.

"Bieber-" I started.

"Justin." She corrected, cutting me off. I raised an eyebrow.

"_Justin_ tweeted me. Like two times already." She screamed on the top of her lungs. I dropped my phone and covered my ears. She talked wildly and really fast. She reminded me of a crazy woman.

"What'd he say?" She hollered. "Here." I handed her my phone so she could read them.

"OMG, he wants to meet _me_, his number one fan!" She yelled. I squeezed her shoulders hard and pushed her backwards on the bed. She stayed there, looking like she was frozen just staring up at the ceiling.

"Calm down! Natalie, you are meeting him at the concert remember? Luce got the passes." I sighed. Fans..

"Oh yeah." She gulped, screamed one more time, then tried to settle down when i shot her a glare.

I tweeted once more.

_Her screams made my head ache. Going to find some Aspirin. And yes, world.. I'm bored and have nothing better to do then waste my time tweeting like you guys actually care what i'm doing. Haha._

I pranced down the stairs and went rumaging through the cabinets. No Aspirin. Damn it. I grabbed the tylenol and took some. Bieber didn't tweet back this time. Good. Maybe he was too busy getting pictures taken of himself, or getting interviewed, or trampled by fans. Or... Maybe he's wondering why i'm not tweeting him back. Nah. But who knows.

I walked back upstairs, and as soon as i walked in the door a pillow collided with my face.

"Argggghhhh!" I picked the pillow up and lunged at her, smacking her with it several times. She laughed and grabbed another pillow, wacking me in the butt and then the back of my head. I laughed as we hit each other several times. It continued until we were both rolling around on the floor in a fit of laughter, laughing too hard to hit each other anymore.

We pulled out our phones and tweeted at the same time.

_Pillow Fight! ;)_

We rolled over and looked at each other, then started laughing again. My phone buzzed and i grabbed it.

_Heyyyyy , Mind if i join? Or watch? haha ;D_

I rolled my eyes, and tossed my phone at Nat. "Such a boy." I laughed.

She read it and shrieked. "He's sooooo cute!"

I ignored her and put on a movie. We popped popcorn and relaxed until Luce got home with Matt.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natalie hugged her and Matt at the same time.

"Hey, hon. Long time no see." She put down her groceries and looked at me. "How was yall's day?"

"Pillow fight!" Natalie exclaimed, making us both laugh again. Lucy grinned widely. I know she likes it when i'm happy, but she should know i am if she is.

"Well i have another suprise!" Lucy's grin got bigger. I rolled my eyes, but still smiled. Natalie jumped up and down in excitement.

"Soooo?" Nat urged her to continue, eager to hear.

"Oh, i can't tell you yet." Lucy turned away and started putting away groceries. "One suprise at a time."

"Ughhhh!" Me and Natalie said in unison.

"You still sing, and play guitar, right Lexy?" Lucy chimed up, eyeing me. I looked down at my feet and nodded.

"She writes music too." Natalie smiled.

"C'mon Nat!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the stairs.

"Oh, and-" I started, turning around one last time before going upstairs. "Get some Aspirin."


	4. Chapter 4

I knew getting hardly any sleep would catch up to me and at some point i would crash hard. I set my alarm clock so i wouldn't sleep the whole next day. But as soon as i heard the outrageously loud ringing next to my ear and was pulled out of my slumber, i immediately regretted it.

"Good morning, Lexi boo boo!" I heard my best friend's high-pitched voice, and i knew she was mocking me. I rolled over to see Nat staring at me, and shot her a glare. But i couldn't help but smile.

I stretched and yawned, then changed into blue hollister shorts and a red tank top and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I stuffed my face while Natalie looked at me curiously with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"How do you fit all that in your stomach?" She shifted her eyes from my face to my stomach and back. My eyes shifted to the window. I just smiled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the door.

"We're going out, Be back soon Luce!" I called to my older sister before we left. As we neared the boys playing basketball, i saw Nat's eyes drift over to Jason.

I ran up to the boys just as one of them shot the ball. I jumped up and snatched the ball from the air before it could make it into the hoop, then i took off with ball.

Some boys looked around clueless, wondering what in the world just happened, while other boys (Like Jason) laughed and chased after me.

"C'mon Nat! We can beat 'em!" I hollered and passed her the ball as she came running near me. She ran away as the boys followed her, and i got closer to the hoop. She tossed me the ball and i threw it in the hoop. I pumped my fist in the air and grinned, then high-fived Natalie. The guys looked us up and down.

"Hey, Jason." A crooked smile played at my lips as i spun on my heels and went to retrieve the ball.

The game continued for a while, Just us two girls against four boys. Not by too much, but they still had an advantage. Though, when the game ended, Me and Nat won!

All six of us sat sprawled out on either the sidewalk or the grass in front of Jason's house.

"Great game," Jason smiled friendly.

"Yeah, cause we won!" I laughed. Two of them whistled, and the other two laughed.

I leaned towards all four boys. "Next time, you guys should really step up your game." I said, eyeing everyone one of them with a smile.

"Yeah, get to our level." Natalie added, pointing to me and her.

The boys were shocked, but shook with laughter. "Really?"

"Is that so?" Jason leaned over really close to my face, his piercing blue eyes staring into mine. I looked down at my feet, and shifted positions away from him.

"So, this is Natalie," I looked from Jason to the boys i don't know yet, then to a smiling Natalie. He shook her hand as he did to me when i first met him, and they greeted each other.

"Why so formal?" I wondered, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged and flicked his hair to the side. I admitt, i love his hair.

"This is Nick, Steven, and Austin." He introduced. We smiled at them.

"I'm Alexis, and this is Natalie." I pointed at her.

"So we've heard.." Steven grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"So it's officially summer," Austin started. "How yall feel about a little swimming tomorrow?"Jason finished for him.

Natalie nodded her head aggressively with a huge grin. I shrugged why not.

I eyed the skateboard dumped on Jason porch steps. "you skateboard?" i asked.

"Yeah, you do too?"

"Nope, but i'm bout to." I jogged up and snatched up the skateboard, bringing it to the top of his driveway and setting it down. I motioned for someone with my hand, and Jason sprinted over. He held my hand as i put on foot on the board and tried to balance myself on it.

I saw Natalie talk to the boys on the sidewalk.

"She's crazy." Natalie told them.

"That's what makes it all more fun." Nick winked at Nat. I grinned, then placed my other foot on the skateboard.

"First time?" He asked me.

"Something like that." I answered. I looked up at him, then took a deep breath. He gripped my hand tightly, moving his thumb over it slightly. I scooted forward and it began to pick up its pace and slide very fast down his steep driveway. Jason ran beside me, holding my hand.

The skateboard hit the the curved spot where the driveway ends and morphs into the street. I didn't expect the wheel not to cooperate with the pavement, but it decided to get stuck and i flew off the skateboard.

"Yikes! Damn it." I cursed. Jason ran over, and tried to help me up. I swatted him away.

"I'm so sorry, Lex! You're hand just slid right out of mine! Are you mad?" He ranted. I stood up slowly, rubbing my butt. My back felt like some very very fat person decided to jump on it.

Natalie and the boys ran over. "She's not mad, Just very stubborn! She doesn't like getting much help from anyone." Natalie patted Jason's back.

"Are you okay?" Natalie asked me. I nodded, not wanting to ruin anybody else's time. I looked at Jason. "I'm not mad." I forced a smile, still rubbing my butt.

"Craziness is only fun to a certain extent." Natalie said as she turned to Nick and glared. He laughed nervously.

"Do you guys know Ella?" I wondered. They looked at each other.

"Ella Grey? Yeah... She's goes to our school.." Jason started.

"She's always by herself." Steven added.

"And she's like.. Weird." Nick chimed in.

"She's really pretty... But she has no friends or social life." Austin spoke up also. Natalie just stood by me, wondering who she was.

"Have yall even ever talked to her?" I scoffed.

They looked at each other and shook their heads. "Noo.."

"They you have no right saying that! She's my next door neighbor and she's pretty cool." I shifted my weight, crossed my arms, and rolled my eyes. They just stood there like idiots, probably not knowing what to do or say.

"And i think you guys should get to know her before making accusations like that." I stared at them.

"Well.." Jason looked at them thoughtfully. "I guess if you like her, she can't be that bad." He looked back at me and smiled.

I smiled and started walked to her house, skateboard in hand. They followed like lost puppies. There was no car in the driveway, but i went up to her door and pounded. I liked to make an impression, and an entrance.

On the fifth knock, she came to the door in short pajama shorts that had red kissy lips all over them, that exposed her really tan legs, and a white t-shirt. Her straight long blonde hair flowed down her back and her big green eyes popped, even though she wore no makeup. She looked better without makeup. She held a tv remote in her left hand.

She looked suprised at first, and then she calmed and her eyes scanned over the faces at her door. The guys whistled and whispered behind em and Nat.

"Hi?" She asked in confusion.

"What's up? Wanna come skateboard with us?" I asked. She looked me up and down, noticing the dirt on my shorts and the scrapes from the concrete on parts of my legs and arms.

"Actually..." She started with a smile. "My dad just left on vacation for the whole entire summer. Wanna hang at my place?" She asked, motioning to come inside with her head. I walked past her, looking around.

"Scared to get a little dirty?" I teased as i dumped the skateboard outside of the front door. She shook her head, her bangs falling in her face. She blew them away with her mouth.

"Nope, I just got out of the shower and i'm clean and comfortable" She smiled at me, eyeing the dirt and scrapes on my body.

"Ha, funny." I said sarcastically. She laughed as everyone pounced on her couch and the boys raided her refridgerator. I snagged an apple while Nat took a banana and we sat down.

"So, this is Natalie," I started, pointing at her. "She's my best friend from home and she came down to spend the summer with me." They greeted each other and actually hugged. "And Nat, this is Ella, i met her here and she's coming to the Bieber concert with us."

Natalie looked at me with a funny look, and muttered "Cool." I hoped she wasn't mad i didn't tell her.

"Ella, That's Jason, Nick, Austin, and Steven." I introduced the boys to her. She nodded her head to them.

"I know them. I have class with them." She looked down at her feet.

"Funny, yall didn't mention that?" I looked at them menacingly. They looked anywhere but at me, guilty conscious. Ella looked up and glared, it looked like she had a sudden burst of confidence.

"Thanks for tripping me, by the way. Yeah, when i landed on my arm and broke it, remember that? Mhm. It healed. I would return the favor, If only i was as cruel as you guys." She winked at them sarcastically and brushed past them to the kitchen. I gaped at them, as if to say _You guys really did that? _

I followed her, and stopped in front of them. "You guys know what to do." I tapped her on the shoulder and Ella turned around to face me with a grin on her face.

"I don't like confrontation, but that was awesome!" She exclaimed. I hugged her. The four boy came in without making eye contact.

"We're sorry." Steven spoke up.

"We really are. We want to start over. You know, be friends.." Jason said, sounding kind of unsure.

Ella's face brightened and she nodded and spoke up, "Let's forget it ever happened!" She grinned.

She popped popcorn and the rest of the time we hung out, talked, laughed, and watched scary movies for the boys, romantic movies for the girls, and comedies to please both the girls and boys.

But, at the end of the day, Everyone went home happy and smiling. And i think that's what matters most in life. The little things, all the little things that make you happy. The people or actions that leaves you with a permanent memory to smile at everytime you remember it.

Always remember what made you happy; Forget what doesn't deserve to be remembered.


End file.
